Save Me
"Save Me", also known as "Make You Happy", is a song originally sung in Portuguese by Samuel Nascimento, Jorge Blanco and Nicolás Garnier as Broduey, Leon and Andres. Lyrics English= It only took a look To change your whole life Now all I see spells L-O-V-E You gave that to me Sing a little song To tell you what is going on Gonna try to sing What I want to say I know it's got to be Better now than to wait Saved me I had a heart But thought I lost it You send me To somewhere like a fantasy Mending my heart You came Finding every part You came And saved me And if a heart can have a hero It's what you are for me You said You wanna hear my song I said Lights went on And if a heart can have a hero It's what you are for me (Whistle) Oh, ah, yeah It's just a silly song But it lifts you down in my heart And when I want you You're the one I run to I know you will wait I know you are waiting for me Every minute we're apart Takes forever in my heart So come and sit down here with me 'Cause you are the one, for me, endlessly Save me I had a heart But thought I lost it You send me To somewhere like a fantasy Mending my heart You came You came And saved me And if a heart can have a hero It's what you are for me You said You wanna hear my song I said The lights went on And if a heart can have a hero It's what you are for me You said (whistle) I said (whistle) And if a heart can have a hero Mending my heart (It's what you are for me) You (you said) You wanna hear my song (I said) If a heart can have a hero (you are, you are) 'Cause you are for me |-| Portuguese= E tudo começou com um simples olhar Você ali e eu aqui fiquei logo afim Sem explicação, e sem uma boa razão Pra me convencer por que é você que emoção te ver Quero te conhece, saber de tudo o que você gosta E sempre poder fazer você sorri, um pouco mais Você me faz imaginar, você traz para mim Tudo de bom que eu quero Quero te fazer feliz, você é minha inspiração Te fiz essa canção Para te dizer que eu quero, te quero fazer feliz Você foi se ligando, que eu não pude disfarçar To te azarando, eu to te observando Quero você só pra me, um minuto para pensar Como eu vou te contar, que com você eu quero ter Tudo de bom, e ser feliz Saber de tudo o que você gosta e sempre Poder fazer você sorri um pouco mais Você, você trás para me, tudo de bom Que eu quero, te quero fazer feliz Você é minha inspiração te fiz essa canção Pra te dizer o que eu quero, te quero fazer feliz Você, você tudo de bom que eu quero Tudo que eu quero Te quero fazer feliz É minha inspiração Te fiz essa canção, tudo de bom que eu quero te quero fazer feliz Eu quero, eu quero Te fazer feliz Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song was originally sung in Portuguese. *The original title of this song is "Te Fazer Feliz" (Make You Happy). *Maxi, Andres and Broduey sang this song at Francesca's birthday party in season 2. Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Music Category:Season 2 Songs